


Rocker's romance

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Musicians, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Todos los años, las bandas musicales de los cuatro institutos más grandes de la ciudad se reúnen para hacer un concierto. Hay algunas que tienen mucho renombre a pesar de la corta edad de sus componentes, como la banda del Soth Blue High School, y otras son menos conocidas. Este año, unos novatos se presentan para dejar a más de uno boquiabierto.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	1. Tarde de concierto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, this is an adaptation of a doujinshi I read some time ago. If you search for "Rocker's romance", you should be able to read it so you can understand why I felt the necessity of writing this. The end is totally my fault, so blame me because I need some happy ending.  
> See ya!<3

Era sábado por la tarde, un sábado cualquiera, pero los jóvenes de la ciudad sabían dónde tenían que acudir. Hoy, sábado 20 de junio, un día después de que se acabasen las clases oficialmente en institutos y colegios, se celebraba el Festival de Bandas de Rock Escolares. Era un acontecimiento digno de asistir. Todas las bandas de chavales pertenecientes a todos los institutos de la ciudad competían por ver quién era la mejor cantando sus propias canciones, no se permitían versiones, y dando un buen espectáculo en el escenario. Y por supuesto, había ya candidatos favoritos.

El recinto, un enorme pabellón de deportes, se había acondicionado para instalar un escenario con un cuadro de focos que creaban un ambiente perfecto para el concierto. Estaba repleto de adolescentes y jóvenes de los institutos locales, todos vestidos de uniforme para diferenciarse entre sí. Era la moda impuesta, todos los asistentes debían vestir el uniforme de su escuela, incluidas las bandas. Era una combinación curiosa, porque había bandas completamente rockeras y metaleras cuya esencia no pegaba con los trajes, pero extrañamente se mimetizaban en un todo muy atractivo.

A eso de las siete y media, las luces del pabellón se apagaron y el público empezó a gritar emocionado. El espectáculo comenzaba. Una canción de corte épico, un hilo musical más que conocido porque era el que siempre se usaba, dio paso al presentador del concurso. Las luces del escenario se encendieron de un brillante blanco cuando el hombre se subió a la platea. Enseguida los decibelios del pabellón aumentaron, señal de que el público daba la bienvenida a aquel extraño hombre. Era alto y corpulento, pero con una figura más parecida a un cuadrado que a un triángulo invertido, y llevaba una larga trenza castaña que le caía hasta el culo. Vestía un largo traje rosa que le hacía parecer un auténtico maestro de ceremonias, sujeto con un cinto azul y decorado con flecos y borlas blancas. Para darle ese toque “musical”, el presentador llevaba unos cascos en la cabeza.

–¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LA XVIII EDICIÓN DEL FESTIVAL DE BANDAS DE ROCK ESCOLARES!!! –saludó con entusiasmo, y el público respondió con más aplausos y gritos–. ¡SOY VUESTRO DJ-PRESENTADOR, SCRATCHMEN APOO! –y más vítores, el personaje era conocido porque tenía un bar donde se pinchaban los éxitos más calientes del momento–. ¡VAMOS, GENTE, QUIERO ESCUCHAR UN RUIDO MUY FUERTE PARA RECIBIR A NUESTROS PRIMEROS CONCURSANTES! –y los muchachos respondieron con más gritos y alzando sus manos dibujando los característicos cuernos de rock.

Y sin esperar, la primera banda subió al escenario para deleitar a todos con su música ácida y letras socarronas. Los concursantes tenían una pequeña sala donde guardaban los instrumentos y también donde se podían preparar antes de salir a cantar, pero la mayoría de los protagonistas prefería pasearse entre el público y disfrutar del espectáculo. Así podían observar a sus rivales y ver cómo podían superarles. Una de las bandas que prefería curiosear era la del South Blue High School, una de los institutos del distrito sur de la ciudad. Era una de las favoritas, no sólo por su excelente música donde dejaban ver su alma rockera, también por su actitud desenfadada y algo canalla, siempre provocativa. Y cuando un grupo de chicas se percató que estaban al lado de ellas, comenzaron a gritar para llamar su atención.

–¡Eh, mirad! –exclamó una–. ¿Esa no es la banda del South Blue High School?

–¿Dónde? –preguntó su amiga, y enseguida los vio–. ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡SON ELLOS!

–¡Son tan guapos! –gritó otra–. ¡Kid, Kid! ¡KYAAAAAA!

Aunque estaban cerca, no se atrevían a tocarles. Era como si estuvieran protegidos por una esfera transparente que infundía respeto y admiración.

–Tsk… –se quejó el nombrado, odiaba a las fans histéricas–. Qué molestas son, joder.

–Vamos, Kid –le calmó la cantante, una más que atractiva muchacha de pelo rosa que tenía un pedazo de pizza en su poder–. No seas tan borde con nuestras fans.

–Oh –dijo un tercer componente, un rubio de larga cabellera–. Pronto nos tocará salir al escenario, deberíamos prepararnos.

Y la banda se encaminó hacia la sala para coger sus instrumentos haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de las chicas. El único que saludaba era el batería, un alto y esbelto muchacho de pelo azul recogido en unas no-tan-bonitas rastas. Pero las muchachas no eran las únicas que les observaban con admiración. A lo lejos, apoyado en una pared, un misterioso moreno con tatuajes sonreía ladinamente mientras veía a los músicos salir, especialmente a uno de ellos.

Cuando la banda subió al escenario, los gritos se hicieron muy fuertes: era una de las favoritas. Comenzaron a competir hacía tres años, y cautivaron al público desde el primer instante. Todos ellos hacían una combinación ganadora. Esta vez estaban sólo cuatro, la segunda guitarra a manos de un joven llamado Wire no había podido asistir por encontrarse enfermo.

Bonney, la muchacha peli-rosa era la cantante y líder del grupo. Levantaba pasiones entre los hombres por ser guapa, pero sobre todo, provocativa y sexy. El uniforme del instituto le quedaba como un guante: una camisa entallada blanca que llevaba abierta para enseñar un poco de escote y mangas remangadas, una falda plisada más corta de lo normal con un estampado a cuadros rojos y verdes, los típicos escoceses, unos calcetines negros por encima de la rodilla que estilizaban sus largas piernas, y los zapatos del uniforme, también negros. Para decorar, la chica se pintaba un corazón rosa debajo de un ojo, y se colocaba una cinta también de cuadros escoceses, para apartarse el cabello de la cara.

Kid era la figura que más destacaba de la banda junto con ella. Era alto y musculoso, con un revuelto cabello rojo fuego sujeto con una cinta negra y unos penetrantes ojos de oro. Vestía una camisa también blanca y ajustada, pero abierta hasta por debajo del pecho, donde se adivinaba otra camiseta interior de color negro. Las mangas las llevaba remangadas para que se vieran sus curiosos brazaletes de oro, unos brazaletes que siempre llevaba encima: su amuleto de la suerte. El pantalón era de cuadros escoceses, decorado con un cinturón negro de tachuelas y pinchos del que colgaba una cadena. En vez de llevar los zapatos del uniforme, como muestra de “rebeldía”, el pelirrojo llevaba unas zapatillas blancas algo desgastadas por el uso. Del cuello le colgaba una cadena de acero inoxidable con una tuerca, y sus labios y uñas estaban pintados de negro, algo que hacía en las actuaciones para causar más impresión. Y lo conseguía, todos allí conocían a Eustass Kid.

El tercer integrante era Killer, bajista y mejor amigo de Kid desde que tenía uso de razón. A diferencia de su amigo, el rubio llevaba la camisa por fuera de una forma muy desenfadada, pero su imagen era igual de impresionante que la de Kid porque llevaba un llamativo casco metálico azul y blanco durante las actuaciones. Ese complemento era el distintivo de un conocido villano de un manga, y el rubio lo había adoptado porque era lector habitual. Muchas de sus fans estaban en contra, pues Killer era un joven muy atractivo con unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que dejaban sin respiración.

El último miembro de la banda era Heat, el experto baterista. Era el más alto de todos, pero no estaba tan musculado como sus amigos. De hecho, daba la impresión de ser un chico delgado. Él vestía el uniforme al completo: jersey verde botella de cuello de pico sobre camisa blanca, pantalones de cuadros escoceses y zapatos negros. Pero a pesar de su actitud tranquila y relajada, casi parsimoniosa, no dejaba de infundir respeto. Durante las actuaciones se pintaba cara y cuello con finas franjas negras que le hacían ver que su piel había sido cosida innumerables veces, como si fuese un verdadero zombi. Además, tenía unos profundos ojos negros que relucían más que nunca cuando se apartaba su azulada melena en una coleta.

La banda se permitió el lujo de tocar dos canciones a petición del público. Tenían tantos fans, independientemente de la escuela a la que pertenecían, que siempre rogaban por un bis. Los muchachos tocaron como mejor supieron hacer, pero su actuación no fue tan impactante como siempre al faltarles un miembro. A pesar de ello, fueron aclamados por los asistentes entre aplausos y gritos escandalosos de fanáticas enamoradas. Cuando se bajaron del escenario, los muchachos se encontraron con una banda del East Blue High School, conocidos suyos por haber empezado a actuar el mismo año que ellos, y amigos a fin de cuentas.

–¡Luffy! –gritó Bonney acercándose al guitarrista de la banda para abrazarle. Eran amigos desde pequeños–. ¿¡Habéis visto nuestra actuación!? ¡Vosotros no habéis estado nada mal!

–¡Geniales, como siempre! –contestó el joven conocido por llevar un gracioso gorro de paja a todas horas–. Sois una banda que nunca defrauda.

Enseguida se acercaron el resto de componentes de la pandilla del moreno: un enorme y extraño chico de pelo azul llamado Franky que tocaba la batería, un espigado chico de pelo afro al que le encantaba pintarse la cara como si fuera un esqueleto conocido como Brook y que tocaba el piano y el violín, y las dos cantantes del grupo, dos guapísimas chicas que respondían al nombre de Nami y Robin. Aunque el séquito no estaba completo, con ellos siempre iban otros amigos que no tocaban en la banda pero que eran tan inseparables como el resto: Zoro, un muchacho que se pasaba la vida durmiendo y practicando kendo, su pareja, un educado (sólo con las mujeres) rubio llamado Sanji, y Usopp, el encargado de arreglar los instrumentos cuando se rompían (algo que pasaba con más frecuencia de la necesaria).

Todos comenzaron a hablar entusiasmados por encontrarse en el evento, se felicitaban y charlaban amistosamente a pesar de ser rivales. Killer fue el único que se percató de que Kid andaba hacia la salida con intención de marcharse de allí.

–Kid –le llamó, pero el otro no le hizo caso–. ¿A dónde vas? El concurso aún no ha acabado.

–Me voy –contestó el pelirrojo suspirando. Después de tocar ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

–¡Espera un poco, imbécil! –le gritó la peli-rosa enfadada, y se tiró sobre su espalda para placarle. Su amigo era un impaciente–. Hay una banda que debuta hoy. ¡Tienes que verlos!

–La banda del North Blue High School, ¿verdad? –dijo Kid apartándose a la muchacha de encima. No soportaba los mimos, y mucho menos cuando quien se los hacía era una mujer–. No estoy interesado en esa manada de pardillos, así que no me voy a quedar a verlos.

–No es cómo crees –intervino Sanji con una sonrisa, logrando captar la atención de los allí presentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Sanji? –preguntó Luffy curioso.

–Vamos, Kid, dales una oportunidad –dijo el rubio agarrando el Chupa-Chups que siempre llevaba en la boca. Muchas veces lo confundían con un cigarro y los adultos le echaban la bronca–. Quizá hasta tú quedes gratamente sorprendido.

El pelirrojo lo meditó, pero acabó aceptando a regañadientes.


	2. North Blue High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm so dense with descriptions. I wanted to translate all I could of the comic to my work.

Eustass Kid se resigno ante la insistencia de sus amigos y decidió quedarse a ver esa nueva banda que debutaba aquella tarde. La verdad es que tampoco tenía planeado hacer nada especial, se pasaría el resto del tiempo tirado en el sofá de su casa hasta que su padre le llamara a cenar. O se pondría a jugar al ordenador. Vamos, lo que venía siendo una tarde muy productiva en todos los aspectos. Agarrado de los brazos, por un lado por Bonney, y por otro por Luffy, se colocó en un lugar bueno para poder ver el espectáculo. La banda del North Blue High School sería la siguiente en actuar.

–Qué buenos amigos… –se burló Killer por lo bajinis a sabiendas que el pelirrojo no aguantaba ese tipo de trato. No había más que verle la cara.

–Cállate, joder –le espetó el otro molesto. Lo estaba pasando mal, pero no podía hacer nada. Tanto la peli-rosa como el moreno eran dos buenos amigos, así que sólo había decidido ceder ante sus insistencias.

–¡Chicos, chicos! –una insistente voz sonó a sus espaldas–. Acabamos de llegar ahora-beh.

Quien les llamaba era Bartolomeo, un buen amigo del grupo. Tenía un año menos que ellos, pero lo consideraban como a uno más. Iba al mismo colegio que Luffy y sus compañeros, al East Blue High School, aunque de pequeño había vivido en la zona contraria y allí había conocido a su acompañante y ahora novio-pero-que-no-se-atreve-a-declararlo-en-público-a-pesar-de-que-todos-lo-saben, Cavendish.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –se disculpó el gentil rubio. Vestía el uniforme característico del West Blue High School, un traje de americana y pantalón azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata de un color crema–. Alguien se quedó dormido y vino pasada la hora…

–¿¡Vas a estar repitiéndolo a todas horas, Cabbage!? –preguntó molesto el peli-verde. Ya se había disculpado con él lo suficiente. Y todos allí se rieron, Bartolomeo era un desastre. Aunque lo verdaderamente gracioso era ver lo bien que congeniaban esos dos a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Cuando estaban juntos, era como si nada más les importara. Se centraban tanto en el otro que perdían la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

–Acompáñame a por un refresco antes de que la próxima actuación comience –ordenó el rubio mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus perfectos tirabuzones.

–¿¡E-Eh!? –se quejó el vampiro–. ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! ¡Ni siquiera he podido estar con Luffy-senpai! –pero su novio hizo un puchero de lo más efectivo que lo dejó fuera de juego–. Está bien… Chicos, no os mováis de aquí, ahora venimos.

–D-Dame la mano –comentó Cavendish algo sonrojado, y se la extendió mientras Bartolomeo la agarraba también algo sonrojado–. Así no te perderás con tanta gente…

Y la parejita se perdió feliz entre la marabunta de gente. Unos gritos resonaron en los tímpanos del grupo, y sorprendidos se giraron para ver quién tenía tal capacidad vocal. A su lado, unos muchachitos de su misma edad pero mucho más bajitos y delgaditos gritaban entusiasmados. Llevaban el uniforme del North Blue High School, así que pronto dedujeron que en el escenario estaban sus amigos y éstos les estaban animando desde abajo.

–¡Mira, Shachi! –dijo uno señalando el escenario, un chico bastante guapo de ojos color Coca-Cola y cabello castaño cubierto por un curioso gorro azul con un pompón rojo–. ¡Ya han salido!

–¡Están alucinantes! –contestó su amigo, otro chico igualmente guapo, también de cabello castaño cobrizo y boina verde, al cual unas gafas de sol le tapaban los ojos–. ¡ÁNIMO, CHICOS!

La luz del escenario se volvió tenue, un suave azul marino inundó el tablado y los integrantes de la banda fueron siendo iluminados uno por uno. El publicó los recibió con muchos aplausos y vítores, eran una banda novata y había que recibirlos de buena gana. Además, todos los miembros tenían un curioso magnetismo inexplicable que los hacía muy atrayentes.

Primero apareció el baterista, un chico serio de gafas cuadradas y pelo anaranjado repeinado hacia atrás, aunque lo más llamativo de su persona era una curiosa cicatriz en forma de X en su barbilla. Iba completamente vestido con el uniforme de su instituto: pantalón y chaqueta abotonada, ambos de color negro, y zapatos también negros.

El segundo en aparecer fue el bajista, un chico alto y delgado con un semblante aún más serio. Tenía el pelo rubio, y casi tan largo como Killer, pero más peinado y arreglado. En su frente, tres extrañas marcas oscuras sobre cada una de sus cejas le daban un aspecto algo aterrador. Kid preguntó a su amigo por ellas, y éste le contestó que un mago de una conocida serie las llevaba. Vaya, otro fanático de la ficción.

El último en aparecer fue el cantante y guitarrista, colocado en medio del escenario. En cuanto lo vieron, las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas: era realmente atractivo. El muchacho era alto y delgado, un cuerpo proporcionado y bien cuidado, que además se veía realmente bien con el uniforme, el cual llevaba de una forma más desenfadada con el cuello de la chaqueta sin abrochar y la camisa blanca de debajo abierta levemente. Las mangas remangadas mostraban su tostada piel, que unos tatuajes algo raros la volvían más ruda y no tan delicada. Al hombro colgaba su guitarra, amarilla por completo con una tira en la que se podía leer “Heart” en letras negras. Su oscuro cabello estaba resguardado con una boina al estilo francés también negra, a juego con el uniforme. Sus grises ojos apenas se adivinaban debajo de la oscura visera, y unos aros de oro que colgaban de sus orejas y una graciosa perilla acompañaban el conjunto.

De repente, la batería comenzó a sonar con una melodía calmada y relajante, pronto acompañada por el bajo. La música era tranquila, nada que ver con la de otros grupos. El público esperaba con ansias un poco de movimiento, algo que rompiera con aquella puesta en escena algo aburrida y sosa, pero nada cambió hasta que el líder comenzó a cantar. Y entonces, todos se quedaron de piedra. La suave melodía se fundía perfectamente con su voz, aterciopelada y terriblemente placentera. El muchacho apenas se inmutaba, parecía que estaba susurrando al micrófono en vez de cantar como era debido, pero tenía una entonación tan magnética y atrayente que era como si cantase a cada uno de los allí presentes. La canción, además de tener unas letras profundas, parecía interpretada en exclusiva.

Conforme avanzaba la canción, el moreno se fue soltando y empezó a mover sus brazos, que hasta entonces descansaban sobre su guitarra sin siquiera tocar una sola nota. Cuando llegó al estribillo, entrelazó sus finos y largos dedos en el micrófono y la luz le iluminó con más fuerza, dejando ver sus intensos ojos grisáceos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kid haciéndole despertar de aquel trance en el que se había sumido al escuchar la primera nota del cantante. Sus ojos eran preciosos. Del color del metal, lo que más le gustaba en este mundo después de la música y salir de fiesta con sus amigos. Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Así, mirándose como si nada más existiera para ellos dos, el pelirrojo sentía que el tatuado sólo le estaba cantando a él. Y esa sensación le gustaba. Y mucho.

El moreno hizo un gesto con la mano, característico de su grupo: una L con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Era la L de _losers_ , insulto que habían recibido alguna vez por su apariencia comedida y algo singular. Con esa particular seña, los miembros del grupo se reían de sus agresores, de todos aquellos que no habían apostado un centavo por ellos. El público enseguida siguió al cantante, y todos alzaron sus dedos en forma de L. Cuando la canción acabó, los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados. Había sido un debut increíble.

–¿¡Q-Qué fue eso!? –gritó Bonney con el mismo entusiasmo cuando los muchachos se bajaron del escenario–. ¡Increíble! ¡Son realmente buenos!

–¿Por qué esperaron tanto para debutar? –preguntó Nami, también emocionada por la canción.

–Tengo la piel de gallina _¡Shishishi!_ –exclamó Luffy algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sanji, que había desaparecido antes de que acabara la actuación, regresó con sus amigos acompañado de los muchachos del North Blue High School. Concretamente, arrastraba al cantante de malas maneras mientras los otros dos miembros le seguían sin decir palabra. El moreno era el único que se resistía.

–¡Aquí están los artistas! –dijo cuando llegó, logrando la atención de todos–. Chicos, permitidme que os presente a Trafalgar Law, un amigo de la infancia –y el rubio le quitó la boina negra con gracia para que todos le vieran bien, algo que hizo sonrojar al susodicho–. Lo arrastré al último concierto y conseguí que se uniera a la banda de su instituto.

–E-Encantado –comentó Law tímidamente-. Sanji ha sido un buen mentor… ¡Y devuélveme la gorra! –se quejó molesto mientras intentaba cogerla, pero el rubio era más rápido y la mantuvo en su poder–. No eres mi madre, ¿sabes?

–Muchísimas gracias, Sanji –intervino Drake, el baterista del grupo–. No hubiésemos sido capaces de debutar si no hubieses convencido a Law de ser nuestro líder y cantante –y su rubio amigo, Basil, asintió con la cabeza mientras se escondía levemente detrás de su compañero.

–Bueno, en realidad… –comenzó Sanji de nuevo, y Trafalgar abrió los ojos como platos, atento a lo que diría su amigo–. Hay alguien que le gust –pero no pudo acabar porque el moreno le propinó un doloroso pisotón sin ningún miramiento–. ¡Ouch!

–No digas cosas innecesarias –le advirtió el tatuado con una mirada fría y calculadora–. O te mataré.

Los amigos estaban tan absortos en hacerse monerías que no se percataron cuando Kid y su grupo entró en escena. En realidad estaban allí desde el principio, pero se habían quedado en un segundo plano. Eso de conocer gente no iba con ellos.

–Trafalgar –dijo Kid con su potente y ronca voz, y el nombrado se giró algo asustado–. Vamos a intercambiar teléfonos.

El moreno enseguida hizo lo que el pelirrojo le pedía, como si fuese una orden o un acto reflejo. Sacó su teléfono móvil, del que colgaba un gracioso osito polar que regalaban en las bolsas de patatas, y Kid hizo lo propio con el suyo, un móvil con la pantalla rota pero que no pensaba cambiar hasta que no dejase de funcionar. El resto los miró asombrados, ¿desde cuándo Eustass Kid pedía un número de teléfono? Cuando Law tuvo el número en su poder, estaba tan entusiasmado que le temblaban las manos, y sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas por la vergüenza. Casi parecía que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas de la emoción en cualquier momento. Y todos le miraron con cara de póker, completamente perplejos.

–Llámame cuando estés libre, te enseñaré a tocar la guitarra –dijo el pelirrojo, y Law asintió rápidamente como un perrito obediente, gesto que le pareció de lo más adorable al rockero.

–¡Perfecto! –se entusiasmó Bonney rompiendo la romántica escena que se había creado–. ¡Reunámonos todos para practicar en el futuro! –y Luffy gritó emocionado también. Aunque no se refería a él, el sombrero de paja se había dado por aludido y se apuntó feliz.

El pelirrojo comenzó a andar hacia la salida seguido por su amigo Killer, ahora sí que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. El resto se quedó allí, hablando emocionados con Law y diciéndole que Kid estaba ahora soltero, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara más todavía.

–Parece que las cosas se van a poner interesantes, Killer –comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina mientras veía el número de teléfono de Trafalgar Law en la pantalla de su móvil.

–Sí, no hay duda –contestó el rubio ojeando a un gracioso muchachito de gorro azul y pompón rojo que llevaba el mismo uniforme que los nuevos conocidos, uno de los que habían gritado durante la actuación.


	3. Ensayos

El verano había transcurrido tranquilo. Los tres meses de vacaciones se habían hecho muy cortos para unos, y muy largos para otros. Uno de los que pensaba así era Trafalgar Law, que se había ido como siempre con su padre a la montaña. A ambos les gustaba el clima templado del lugar en esa estación, aunque en invierno también volvían para disfrutar del frío y la nieve. Law había nacido en la ciudad, pero extrañamente se sentía conectado con el norte. Y como se había ido de vacaciones con su padre no pudo ensayar apenas con Kid. Oh, su adorable pelirrojo. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más enamorado.

Pero por fin habían comenzado las clases de nuevo, y volvería a ver al rockero porque las bandas habían quedado en ensayar todas las semanas en el South Blue High School después de las clases, ya que, como eran una banda más consolidada, podían disponer de las instalaciones cuando quisieran. Sin embargo, para desilusión del moreno, todos allí conocían su amor por Kid salvo el propio Kid, que vivía en su mundo. Aunque esto tampoco era culpa suya, pues Law no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Y esa tarde, como casi todas, las tres bandas estaban ensayando como de costumbre en el instituto de los rockeros, en una sala habilitada con un par de sillas solo para que los instrumentos cupieran perfectamente.

–Oye –apuntó Nami con cara de fastidio–, ¿qué pensáis sobre _eso_?

–¿Eso? –preguntó Sanji sin comprender a su pelirroja amiga.

– _Eso_ de ahí –dijo señalando a la parejita feliz. Ahí estaba Kid enseñando a Trafalgar a tocar la guitarra, como le prometió el día del concierto. Pero claro, Law estaba más pendiente del profesor que de sus enseñanzas, sobre todo ahora que iba bien arreglado con el uniforme escolar. Le quedaba como un guante.

–¿Todavía no avanzan? –preguntó el rubio con algo de sorna, aunque sabía de sobras la respuesta. Como todos allí.

–¡Agh, no! –exclamó la mujer exaltada, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención–. ¡Y me ponen de los nervios cada vez que los veo!

–Pobre Law –intervino Bonney–. Lo siento por él, parece que será un amor no correspondido para siempre.

–Es que Kid es un despistado y no se entera de nada –dijo Luffy con mucha seriedad, cruzando sus brazos, como si sus palabras fueran una verdad absoluta.

–¡Tú no eres quién para hablar! –le gritaron todos alrededor suyo, pero al moreno pareció no importarle. Él era feliz siendo así.

–Me pregunto si podríamos hacer algo… –continuó la pelirroja en su mundo–. Como crear una ocasión especial o una oportunidad para Law…

–¡ESO ES! –exclamaron Bonney y Luffy a la vez entusiasmados. Eran tan amigos que, en una milésima de segundo, sus mentes se habían puesto a maquinar lo mismo, ignorando las caras de sorpresa de unos, de miedo de otros, y el suspiro acusador de Killer, quien había permanecido callado escuchando la conversación para proteger (si fuera necesario) a su mejor amigo.

Los grupos continuaron ensayando, y cuando hicieron un descanso, los amigos vieron el momento perfecto para poner su plan en marcha. Nami, que era la cabeza pensante allí (a falta de Robin que había salido con Franky), fue la encargada de pensar un plan y organizar los cometidos de todos para que saliera según lo previsto. Luffy y Drake fueron a por unos zumos para todos a una de las máquinas expendedoras del pasillo, y por supuesto, pidieron ayuda a Kid mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala.

–Sólo estáis comprando zumos –se quejó el pelirrojo, le habían apartado de su dulce chico de canela–. ¿No podíais hacerlo vosotros?

–Estamos comprando para mucha gente, así que necesitamos a alguien para que nos ayude a llevarlos –sonrió Luffy despreocupado mientras sacaba los zumos de la máquina y se los iba pasando a Drake y Kid–. ¿Y cómo va Law? ¿Está mejorando?

–Sí… –contestó el pelirrojo con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras cogía un _brick_ de zumo y una sonrisa leve se escapaba de sus labios–. Aprende muy rápido, y pronto será capaz de cantar y tocar la guitarra a la vez.

–Si puede tocar bien, entonces será realmente _cool_ –continuó el moreno ya con los zumos en su poder, echando a andar hacia la sala acompañado de Drake–. Trafalgar es muy guapo, y también puede cantar, así que las chicas seguro que caerán como moscas.

–Bueno –intervino Drake–, ya hay gente cortejando a Law… Aunque en realidad son chicos porque, bueno, nuestro instituto es sólo para chicos.

–¡Tenías que habernos dicho eso antes, Drake! –exclamó el menor con un gracioso mohín totalmente fingido.

–¡He estado todo el rato diciéndolo! –contrarrestó el chico de gafas algo molesto.

“¡Parece que está funcionado!”, pensó Luffy con una sonrisa cómplice en su infantil rostro. Kid, que caminaba delante de ellos, había escuchado religiosamente la conversación por tratarse de Law, y ahora que había descubierto aquello, su humor había cambiado por completo. Despedía un aura que advertía a todas luces no molestarle. Luffy se rió por lo bajinis, era realmente fácil sacar de sus casillas a Kid.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala, el plan continuaba.

–Law –lo llamó Sanji con su teléfono en la mano–, perdona por interrumpir tu práctica, pero tu móvil está sonando.

–Oh, gracias –contestó el moreno mientras dejaba de tocar y cogía su aparato, pues no se había percatado por estar enfrascado en el ensayo–. ¿Qué pasa, Penguin-ya?

En ese preciso momento, los chicos entraban por la puerta, Kid en primer lugar. Ni siquiera escuchó a Bonney cuando le pedía un zumo porque en lo primero que se posaron sus ambarinos ojos fue en Trafalgar, que estaba hablando por teléfono con una expresión tranquila y relajada. Demasiado tranquila y relajada. Incluso dulce. Y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Nadie le decía ese tipo de cosas a _su_ chico, cualesquiera cosas que le estuvieran diciendo para que pusiera esa cara tan feliz.

Tremendamente molesto, el pelirrojo agarró el teléfono y lo colgó, para asombro de todos los presentes. Tenía una expresión demasiado seria como para decirle algo, y todos allí conocían a Kid y sabían que cuando se cabreaba era mejor dejarlo en paz hasta que se desahogase. Pero sin duda aquello les pilló por sorpresa, se habían quedado helados.

–¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo, E-Eustass-ya!? –preguntó Law tan sorprendido como el resto mientras veía cómo el pelirrojo colgaba la llamada–. P-Penguin-ya…

–Eh… –y entonces Kid pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Aun así, se sentía celoso, y muy molesto, por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía–. Lo siento –se disculpó algo sonrojado, y le devolvió el teléfono a su dueño. “¿Por qué me siento así de repente?”, pensó.

Miró a Law, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima con una cara muy triste, como un cachorrito abandonado. Joder, con eso Kid sólo se sintió peor.

–Bueno… –comenzó de nuevo el rockero para intentar arreglar las cosas–. ¿Era alguien importante para ti?

–¿Eh? –la pregunta sorprendió al tatuado–. Es sólo un amigo de la infancia…

Todos allí esperaron la reacción de Kid, aunque como Nami había predicho, estaba celoso.

–Entonces está bien –dijo Kid con una media sonrisa, aunque su rostro todavía seguía serio. Y esa seriedad fue la que puso nervioso a Law, que no se perdonaría jamás haber hecho enfadar a su querido Kid.

–¿¡E-Ehhh!? –Law estaba completamente descolocado. Seguro que había hecho mal en coger la llamada. “Oh, no, Eustass-ya se enfadó de verdad”, pensó mientras deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase y no volviera a ver la luz del día. Totalmente alarmado se giró hacia el resto de compañeros, los cuales intentaban disimular no estar pendientes de su escena–. ¿E-Está prohibido utilizar móviles aquí dentro?

“Este chico es tonto”, pensó Nami mientras le sonreía intentando mantener sus ganas de darle una buena torta para que se espabilara de una vez. No lo entendía, pero Kid ligaba. Es decir, a ella no le parecía atractivo, pero conocía a muchas chicas de su instituto que estaban loquísimas por él. Y si Law no se daba prisa, acabarían adelantándole.

–Trafalgar, vamos a continuar ensayando –dijo Kid para zanjar el asunto, pues sabía que había hecho el ridículo de forma exagerada, y amistosamente le revolvió los azabaches cabellos al tatuado, algo que en realidad hacía para poder tocarle ese sedoso y resplandeciente pelo.

–¡C-Claro! –contestó el otro sonriendo, algo que pocas veces hacía, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse por el mero hecho de pensar que esa mano que le revolvía juguetona y despreocupadamente el pelo era la de Kid. 

Y los amigos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato, al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y su plan había fracasado estrepitosamente, Nami habló:

–¿Eso ha sido todo? –preguntó algo molesta–. ¿Kid no debería estar más como “Law es mío”, sabéis? Estaba esperando que se llevara a Law-kun a una clase vacía para…

–Al final resultó ser mucho más simple de lo que esperábamos –intervino Drake, el único sensato del grupo junto con su compañero de banda, Basil, pero como era muy callado, parecía que ni siquiera estaba con ellos–. ¿Pero no es suficiente haber conseguido que Kid se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Law? Aunque no hagamos nada más, estoy seguro que ellos sabrán apañárselas solos… Law parece feliz.

Y todos se giraron para ver a la parejita, que continuaban ensayando enfrascados el uno en el otro sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo el centro de atención. Ahí estaban ambos, Kid sentado en una silla tocando una sinfonía sencilla y Law, sentado enfrente de él, muy atento a los virtuosos dedos del pelirrojo mientras le sonreía estúpidamente.

–Supongo que sí –suspiró la pelirroja abatida–. De todas formas, ¿no están esos dos un poquito-demasiado cerca…?

Al día siguiente, en la puerta del instituto, como todas las mañanas, Trafalgar se encontró con sus amigos, y no pudo eludir la llamada de la tarde anterior.

–¿Qué pasó con la llamada de ayer? –preguntó el moreno inquisitorialmente, porque en realidad Penguin le había llamado para nada en concreto.

–El amor estaba llamando a tu puerta –contestó el otro eludiendo a su amigo, y aceleró el paso para entrar en clase. Si seguía interrogándole, el pobre acabaría confesando que fue Sanji quien le pidió que le llamara.

–¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar Law anonadado. ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba con interrogantes? ¡En todo caso era él quien hablaba de ese modo!

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –intervino Shachi con cara de póker, que no se enteraba de nada.

–¿Sabes qué le pasa a Penguin-ya, Shachi-ya? –cambió de tema el moreno, viendo como su amigo continuaba andando solo en dirección a clase. Algo ocultaba.

–No sé, desde que está con ese chico actúa de forma rara… –suspiró el castaño de gafas–. Será cosa del amor, que lo ha vuelto un poco tonto.

–E-Espera, ¿qué chico? –¿Cuántas cosas se estaba perdiendo ahora que pasaba las tardes ensayando con Eustass-ya?

–Ya sabes, el rubio que toca en la banda del South Blue High School –explicó el otro como si nada–. Y si no te lo crees, ahora verás.

Y Shachi corrió tras Penguin para quitarle el gorro estirando del pompón, logrando que el castaño se revolviera enfadado y le gritara intentando recuperarlo. Pero Shachi volvió con Law para esconderse tras él utilizando al tatuado de escudo.

–¡Mírale el cuello! –le gritó emocionado a Trafalgar por haber logrado su objetivo–. ¡Lo lleva lleno de marcas!

Penguin se tapó la zona más rojo que un tomate, y huyó entre la multitud en dirección al baño para arreglarse el pelo de forma que le tapase completamente los besos que Killer le daba. Maldito rubio pervertido, ¡sabía que no tenía que haberle dejado hacérselas!


	4. La confesión

Los meses corrían rápido, y cada día que pasaba, Trafalgar se enamoraba un poquito más de aquel desastroso pelirrojo. No podía evitarlo, y tampoco comprendía el por qué, pero cada día estaba más y más prendado de aquel chico rebelde y gruñón. El momento más feliz del día era la tarde cuando se reunía con él para ensayar. Ya estaba cogiéndole el truco a la guitarra, y conseguir una alabanza de Kid era música celestial para sus oídos. Escuchar su nombre en boca del pelirrojo era algo que le derretía por dentro, creía morir cada vez que oía su ronca voz y cada vez que veía sus finos labios moverse pronunciado cada sílaba de su nombre. Eustass Kid era tan perfecto… No había nada malo en él, hasta su mal genio y su poca paciencia eran cosas que gustaban a Law.

El moreno se encontraba a la salida de su instituto, solo, enfrascado en la composición de una canción para la banda. Tenía una vena compositora muy fuerte, y escribía temas muy profundos que llegaban a la gente y calaban en sus corazoncitos de piedra. Ya estaban en el mes de abril, y el tiempo comenzaba a ser bueno. Era un mes loco, y un día podía hacer un calor veraniego y al otro podía hacer tanto frío como en invierno. Para desgracia del tatuado, quien prefería el invierno por encima de cualquier estación, ese día hacía calor, y sólo con la camisa del uniforme se podía ir perfectamente. Tan enfrascado estaba en la composición de su canción que no vio el autobús que tenía que coger para que le llevara a su casa, ni mucho menos a quien se le acercaba por la espalda.

–¿Qué estás escribiendo? –preguntó Kid a modo de saludo, logrando que Trafalgar se estremeciera del susto y su cara se volviese pálida como la del pelirrojo–. ¿Letras para una canción?

–¡Uwaaaaah! ¡E-Eustass-ya! –gritó Law con una voz demasiado aguda para su gusto, de forma que casi parecía una colegiala, sin poder contenerse–. ¿Q-Qué haces en la zona norte…?

–Me pilla de camino al trabajo –contestó el otro sin importancia, y agarró el cuaderno de las temblorosas manos del moreno, quien estaba tan atontado que no opuso resistencia–. Vamos a ver… –y el pelirrojo comenzó a leer.

–N-No… Por favor… –gimoteó Trafalgar con la boca pequeña, sin atreverse a recuperar su cuaderno. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese preciso momento–. No las leas…

Pero el pelirrojo continuó enfrascado en la lectura haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas del moreno, que tenía un color violáceo casi enfermizo. Se desmayaría de un momento a otro, estaba más que seguro.

–Son buenas letras –dijo al fin Kid, devolviéndole el cuaderno a un más que perplejo Trafalgar.

–¿Eh? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

–Compondremos una melodía la próxima vez –continuó el rockero como si nada.

–Oh, está bien… –habló el moreno con poco entusiasmo, algo triste.

Law había escrito esas letras pensando en él, era una canción de amor, y había expresado todos sus sentimientos en ella. Era la única forma que tenía de declararle su amor, porque ni siquiera pensaba en confesarse en persona, vamos, ni loco. No tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para dar ese paso tan importante, principalmente porque Law estaba seguro de que Kid lo rechazaría.

Eran muy buenos amigos, pero cuando le sonreía lo hacía como eso, como un amigo. Cuando le revolvía graciosamente el pelo, cuando le chinchaba como los niños pequeños, cuando le dejaba una de sus púas para tocar, cuando le colocaba correctamente los dedos en las cuerdas… Todo eso lo hacía como un amigo, y nada más. Inconscientemente, el moreno se había resignado a permanecer como amigos, porque por lo menos podía estar a su lado. Porque no soportaría estar apartado de él, eso sí que no.

Y la Diosa Fortuna le había concedido una oportunidad al hacer que Kid leyera esas letras. Porque si las leía, podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y confesarse indirectamente, dejando que el pelirrojo sacara por sí mismo las conclusiones. Pero parecía que Kid no se había percatado… Había pasado completamente de largo. Y eso le hacía sentir muy mal a Trafalgar, porque se veía pisoteado, hundido, con el corazón roto. Ni siquiera con una canción podía declararle su amor. Si no podía hacerlo de la mejor forma que conocía, ¿cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? ¿Cantándole una serenata bajo su ventana a la luz de la luna llena? Por un lado no quería hacerlo por el miedo que sentía al rechazo, pero por otro lado, una pequeña parte de él deseaba fervientemente que Kid abriese los ojos y descubriese sus sentimientos.

–Pero estoy sorprendido –rompió el incómodo silencio que se había hecho, pues Law parecía haberse sumido en una depresión instantánea–. Hay alguien que te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Y a Law le cayó un rayo desde el cielo. Y lo achicharró de pies a cabeza.

–Estaré… Animándote –continuó Kid con una sonrisa forzada mientras rascaba su nuca–. ¡Así que buena suerte!

Y el tatuado se preguntó internamente qué estaba pasando. Esa no era la finalidad de la canción, eso no era lo que quería expresar. Law estaba enamorado de Kid, ¡de Kid! Y no de nadie más.

No tenía ojos para nadie más, no se imaginaba a otro sustituyendo a su hermoso pelirrojo del sur. No se imaginaba besando otros labios que no fueran esos finos y a veces pintados de carmín oscuro, no se imaginaba perdiéndose en otros ojos que no fueran esos ambarinos orbes que le dejaban sin respiración cuando se posaban en los suyos grises, no se imaginaba acariciando otro cuerpo que no fuera ese esculpido en mármol por los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo, no se imaginaba oliendo otro perfume que no fuera ese desodorante de hombre que el pelirrojo usaba, no se imaginaba tocando otro cabello que no fueran esos desordenados mechones color fuego.

Eustass Kid era perfecto en todos sus aspectos. En todos. Y no había nadie que se le pudiera comparar. Nadie.

Aún en shock, Trafalgar vio como Kid se perdía calle abajo. Vio su cabeza cabizbaja mirando al suelo, vio su camiseta de manga corta de color negro, ese negro que le quedaba tan bien porque resaltaba su nívea piel, vio sus pantalones vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y llenos de parches, y vio esas zapatillas blancas desgastadas por el uso. Lo vio marchar, y como si la realidad le hubiese dado una bofetada, despertó.

No podía dejarle marchar, no podía dejar la situación así. No podía permitir que Kid pensase que había alguien más que ocupaba su corazón. El corazón de Law le pertenecía a Kid para siempre, y jamás aceptaría que el pelirrojo pensara que todas sus canciones de amor iban dedicadas a otra persona. Porque a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora, Law pensaba en Kid. Era una malsana obsesión, era una adicción. Y puesto que la realidad era esa, no dejaría que Kid se marchase con esa idea en la cabeza. No, no podía.

Instintivamente, echó a correr tras el pelirrojo, alcanzándole enseguida porque parecía que el otro andaba más despacio de lo habitual. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Law se lanzó hacia él y se encaramó a su cintura como si fuese un mono, hincando sus uñas en la camiseta de Kid. El olor del rockero inundó todo su ser, y el corazón de Law comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Estaba acariciando a Kid. Le estaba tocando. Aunque fuese por encima de la camiseta. Hundió su cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo, rozando con la nariz esos potentes músculos. Le encantaba la espalda de Kid, tan ancha y musculada. Y esos brazos tan bien formados, y esos hombros redondeados, y esos pectorales trabajados, y esos abdominales tan ricos como una tableta de chocolate blanco que le habían dicho que ocultaba debajo de su ropa. El corazón de Law iba a salir volando de allí, latía con tanta fuerza que el pecho le dolía. Había comenzado a respirar pesadamente de los nervios, casi a hiperventilar. Por fin estaba abrazado a Kid (de espaldas, pero estaban abrazados), y había deseado tanto ese momento que creía morir. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción, y una temblorosa voz intentó salir por sus labios:

–G-Gustas… –acertó a decir de forma algo estúpida, pues los nervios hacían que las palabras se aturullasen en su garganta y saliesen descontroladas y sin sentido. Trafalgar intentó calmarse y habló de nuevo, esta vez con más sentido–. M-Me gustas… Eustass-ya.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático, completamente asombrado por la repentina confesión de Law. Pero como si le hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua fría para que se despertara, Kid se giró de repente agarrando al tatuado por los hombros. El moreno sintió un escalofrío cuando esos hambrientos ojos color oro le miraron de una manera demasiado intensa, ardiente. Era como si le devorase con la mirada. Y Kid nunca le había dedicado ese tipo de miradas.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro demasiado ronco y sensual, con esa voz de ultratumba que estremecía al moreno. Sus blancas manos, que antes sujetaban sus hombros, se habían desplazado peligrosamente hasta el cuello y la nuca de Trafalgar, y él mismo también se había pegado al cuerpo tostado juntando sus frentes de forma que Law sólo pudiera verle los ojos. Esos ojos que quitaban el aliento a cualquiera–. Repítelo.

Law abrió los ojos atónito. Kid estaba tan cerca… ¡Tan peligrosamente cerca! Notaba los fuertes y algo ásperos dedos de Kid (algunos callos por tocar la guitarra) entrelazarse con los últimos cabellos de su cabeza. Notaba ese calor tan agradable que desprendía su enorme cuerpo. Notaba esos preciosos ojos color ámbar engullirle, derretirle ahí mismo en mitad de la calle. Notaba el suave roce de sus narices, la una contra la otra, en lo que algunos definían como “el beso de los esquimales”. Y notaba el aliento del pelirrojo golpearle con fuerza, notaba su respiración algo acelerada y esos labios que estaban tan cerca que casi podía rozarlos con los suyos. Y para colmo, ese gracioso sonrojo instalado en las mejillas del rockero.

Sencillamente irresistible.

Todo eso era demasiado para el pobre corazoncito del moreno, que latía tan fuerte que le perforaba el pecho en un martilleo constante. Ni siquiera sentía cómo las asas de su mochila se escurrían por su hombro, o como el aliento se escapaba por su temblorosa boca. Estar así con Kid, tan cerca de su cuerpo… Y de su boca… Oh, por favor, Law quería morirse allí mismo en sus lechosos y fuertes brazos. Con un fuerte sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas, se atrevió a hablar, que a fin de cuentas era para lo que se había lanzado encima del pelirrojo.

–Y-Yo… –titubeó de forma estúpida. Sentía que se le iba la cabeza, que su presión sanguínea disminuía vertiginosamente y que perdía la consciencia. Law cerró los ojos por el repentino mareo, y también porque lo que iba a decir le producía mucha vergüenza. Iba a confesar su amor al hombre más perfecto que conocía, a aquel chico que había visto un par de años antes en un concierto y del que se había enamorado al instante. Un maldito flechazo obra de Cupido, sin duda–. ¡Me gustas!

Y cuando Trafalgar volvió a abrir los ojos, delante de él no estaba Eustass. Pegado a su cara, desprendiendo un aura amenazante con esa mirada fría e inquisitorial, tenía a sir Crocodile, su profesor de Ciencias Naturales. Esos ojos pequeños y de un extraño color amarillo combinado con negro, esos ojos que no indicaban piedad alguna, le miraban fijamente con una expresión mortalmente seria. Estaba en problemas.

¿¡Y Eustass-ya!? ¿Dónde estaba su adorado pelirrojo? ¿Por qué ahora estaba en clase siendo que hacía unos segundos estaba en la calle con él? ¿Por qué estaba sentado en su pupitre? ¿Por qué era otoño y no primavera? ¿¡Por qué!?

–Oh, eso está bien –habló el profesor con su ronca voz de hombre adulto–. Pero estaría más contento si pudiera prestar atención mientras explico la lección. Para dormir ya existen las camas, señor Trafalgar. Venga a verme después de las clases a mi despacho.

¿¡UN SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÑO!? Tenía que estar de broma. Pero… Pero si había sentido cómo Kid acariciaba su piel, cómo le acorralaba entre sus brazos, cómo rozaban sus narices, cómo chocaban sus alientos el uno contra el otro… ¡Si le había declarado su amor! Completamente atontado, deprimido, y por supuesto, muerto de la vergüenza por el ridículo más grande de toda su vida, Law dejó caer su cabeza contra el pupitre propinándose un bonito golpe en la frente como castigo. Encima le habían castigado después de las clases, justo a la hora de ensayar con Kid.

Fantástico, simplemente fantástico.


	5. Tormenta divina

Trafalgar Law esperaba cabizbajo en la puerta del despacho de sir Crocodile, sin entrar aún, sentado en una silla de plástico de color blanco y sin reposabrazos. Sobre su regazo, la mochila y sus manos entrelazadas, temblando. Nunca le habían castigado, de hecho, nunca le habían transmitido ni una pequeña queja. Law era bueno con los estudios, era un estudiante modelo se podría decir. Y casualmente, la primera vez que acudía al despacho de algún profesor, era el de sir Crocodile. Todos en el instituto conocían a ese hombre, pues era temido por sus terribles exámenes que hacían que los alumnos se devanasen sus sesos para sacar un mísero suspenso con una nota no muy superior al cuatro. Pero Law no. Él era buen estudiante y de hecho, la materia de Crocodile era de su interés, por lo que se esforzaba más de la cuenta y siempre solía sacar un notable alto, o a veces, un sobresaliente.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, no quedaba ningún alumno y sólo algunos profesores, pero Law lo prefería así para que nadie viese la vergüenza que representaba estar allí sentado. Pero la verdadera vergüenza la había pasado en clase al tener ese sueño. ¡Si había sido tan real! Hasta su corazón latía desenfrenado cuando Kid pasó sus dedos por la cintura para atraerle, o cuando estaban tan cerca sus labios que casi se rozaban. Pero sólo había sido un sueño…

–Trafalgar –le llamó el profesor desde la puerta de su despacho, pues el moreno estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado que ésta se había abierto–, entre. Su padre vendrá en un momento.

El muchacho tragó saliva y obedeció, pero sentía que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo. Y él no era más que un simple corderito. Ambos se sentaron, Crocodile en su enorme silla de profesor tras el enorme escritorio de profesor, lleno de papeles y folios, documentos administrativos y exámenes por corregir. Ese hombre de verdad que estaba ocupado. Law, por su parte, se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante de la mole de madera algo picada. Después de un largo silencio, que al chico sólo le puso más nervioso, el mayor comenzó:

–Trafalgar –y éste dio un leve respingo de la sorpresa, pero no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de sus pies–. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –ahora sí que lo miró atónito. ¿Es que se había dado cuenta de que…?–. Desde que ha empezado el curso, está más distraído, y sus notas se han resentido. En el último examen que hizo, por ejemplo, sacó un 6’75 cuando su media está en un 8’5. ¿Tiene problemas en casa? ¿Hay algo que le preocupa? ¿Las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, tal vez? –su voz sonaba dura y fría, pero con un atisbo de preocupación. Bueno, a fin de cuentas era su tutor ese año. Y aunque Crocodile pusiera unos exámenes increíblemente complicados, todos sabían que, en el fondo muy en el fondo, era un buen hombre.

–Y-Yo no… –tartamudeó el tatuado con torpeza–. No me pasa nada, sir C-Crocodile.

–No me gusta que me mientan, Trafalgar –acotó el moreno, pues se veía a la legua que Law le estaba mintiendo–. ¿Ha sucedido algo con su padre? –preguntó. No lo conocía, pero había oído que era un tipo muy extravagante.

–N-No –contestó el niño, las cosas con su padre marchaban bien–. De verdad q-que no me ocurre nada, sir Crocodile…

El profesor iba a replicar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Genial, su padre había llegado. Y el moreno se encogió todavía más, parecía un cachorrillo apaleado.

–Adelante –dijo el moreno con voz queda, y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio alto y fuerte, imponente, con un curioso traje azul cobalto bien ajustado y una camisa de un rosa chicle horroroso. Pero lo más horroroso de todo eran esas gafas de sol, rosas también. Ya sabía que ese hombre era extraño… Pero no se esperaba eso–. Siéntese, señor Donquixote.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Law-chan? –saludó el rubio a su hijo, sentándose a su lado y revolviéndole los cabellos graciosamente, algo que sabía que el moreno detestaba.

–Señor Donquixote, no sé si será consciente de la disminución de rendimiento de su hijo no sólo en mi clase, sino en general –comenzó Crocodile con seriedad. Él era una persona tranquila y sosegada, y la sola presencia de ese hombre le ponía nervioso, se veía muy infantil–. He hablado con varios profesores, y todos estamos desconcertados ante la bajada de notas de Trafalgar. Es un buen estudiante, y no entendemos qué ha podido pasar.

–Eso tiene fácil explicación –se rió Doflamingo mientras se cruzaba de piernas–. Últimamente ha estado muy ocupado con su grupo de música, y bueno, como de verdad le gusta, no lo creí un problema –Law respiró más tranquilo al escuchar aquello–. Sigue aprobando exámenes, y con eso me basta.

–P-Pero señor Donquixote… –volvió a la carga Crocodile, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

–Doflamingo, por favor, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido –sonrió ladinamente, y se recostó sobre sus codos en el escritorio, gesto que puso nervioso al profesor–. Señor Crocodile, Law todavía es muy joven, ni siquiera tiene los 18, y creo que debería aprovechar ahora para hacer todo lo que le apetezca. Ya tendrá tiempo de preocupaciones cuando sea un adulto –y se quitó las gafas para encarar directamente al moreno–. ¿Por qué no deja que Law se marche? Le prometo que estudiará más y sacará mejores notas en los próximos exámenes.

Crocodile estuvo dudando unos minutos, pero el niño de verdad parecía arrepentido. Desde que había entrado su padre, no había dicho palabra, estaba muy concentrado admirando el cuero negro de sus zapatos.

–Está bien –dijo al fin, y el estudiante salió corriendo de allí sin siquiera despedirse de su padre, aunque a éste tampoco pareció importarle lo más mínimo. ¿Qué clase de familia era esa?

Doflamingo parecía muy concentrado mirando al profesor, escrutando cada incipiente arruga de su frente, cada hebra de su fino cabello negro repeinado hacia atrás con gomina, esos fríos ojos ámbar extrañamente enmarcados en negro, esa mandíbula cuadrada, esos labios carnosos y duros, ese ancho cuello que se escondía tras un pañuelo naranja, ese cuerpo fuerte a pesar de la edad que se intuía tras el ajustado chaleco negro y la camisa blanca. Vaya sorpresa, ¿quién se hubiese imaginado que un profesor de instituto de Ciencias Naturales podría ser tan atractivo? Y el ser mayor que él, extrañamente, le atraía sobremanera.

–Acabo de recordar que no conozco a ninguno de los profesores de Law… –comentó el rubio con una sonrisa inquietante–. ¿Por qué no me cuenta…? –y rebuscó un paquete de tabaco dentro de su americana–. ¿Fuma?

–Sólo puros –cortó Crocodile. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso, pues aquel hombre no le quitaba ojo de encima, y esas sonrisas de asesino en serie tampoco ayudaban.

– _Fufufu…_ –rió mientras escondía el paquete de tabaco y se encendía uno sin preocuparse siquiera por si allí dentro estaba permitido fumar–. Esta noche le traeré unos, perfectos después de una suculenta cena en una de las marisquerías más caras de la ciudad…

Doflamingo expulsó el humo del cigarro, dejando ver esa sonrisa tan tétrica que tenía. Una sonrisa que aceleró el corazón de Crocodile. Pero guardó las formas, ¿quién se había creído ese hombre para decirle esa clase de cosas de buenas a primeras?

–¿Acaso eso es una invitación a cenar? –inquirió el moreno con voz queda, haciendo gala de su frialdad tan característica.

– _Fufufu…_ Las invitaciones pueden declinarse –y el rubio volvió a sonreír–, así que yo lo calificaría mejor como una… Cita obligada –y la cara de Crocodile fue un poema al escuchar aquello, contrastando con la sonrisa de Doflamingo, que se hacía cada vez más grande. ¿Por qué no habría venido antes a conocer a los profesores de su hijo?

Como prometió en boca de su padre, Law estuvo más atento en clase las siguientes semanas, y los exámenes que tuvo al final de mes fueron como la seda. Pero para poder sacar buenas notas, el moreno tuvo que dejar de asistir a las prácticas con Kid. No verle le dolía, pero más le dolía no tener noticias suyas. Kid conocía su número de móvil, y en esas semanas, no había recibido ni una llamada, ni un mísero mensaje. Y eso, para su pobre corazoncito enamorado, era demasiado.

El día había amanecido tan gris como su estado de ánimo. A pesar de ser viernes, Law no tenía ganas de nada. Las clases se habían hecho largas, y aunque le habían dado las últimas notas que le faltaban, el tatuado sólo quería irse a su casa para encerrarse en la habitación y no salir en todo el fin de semana. Encima, ahora tenía que ver a sir Crocodile más a menudo, porque, tras la reunión que tuvo con él, su padre y él habían comenzado a verse. No es que le pareciese mal, pero a Law se le hacía raro. Ver a su profesor de Ciencias Naturales con su padre, en su casa, era difícil de asimilar.

Con un suspiro profundo, terminó de recoger los libros en la mochila, se calzó el abrigo y salió del instituto. Para su mala fortuna, había comenzado a llover con intensidad, y no había traído paraguas. Genial, el día iba mejorando por momentos. Muchos de los alumnos se agolpaban en el porche de la entrada del instituto esperando a que amainase la lluvia, mientras que otros, más previsores, salían de la marabunta de chicos protegidos por paraguas o capuchas. Pero Law no tenía ni una cosa ni otra. Con la mirada, buscó a sus amigos, aunque era difícil encontrarlos. No vio a Penguin, pero sí a Shachi.

–Hola Law –le saludó mientras temblaba de frío. Esa mañana llegaba tarde, y con las prisas, salió de casa sólo con el uniforme, y ahora echaba de menos su querido abrigo–. Tienes mala cara, ¿te pasa algo?

–No… –suspiró el moreno, evidenciando claramente que mentía. No engañaba ni a un tonto, su depresión se veía a leguas de distancia.

–¿Es por ese chico? –susurró el castaño mientras se acercaba a su amigo para que nadie escuchara. Durante los exámenes, Shachi se dio cuenta que Law estaba más apagado de lo normal, sobre todo esos meses que irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados porque pasaba las tardes junto al pelirrojo, y después de mucho insistir, el moreno acabó confesándole todo–. ¡A-Achís!

–Si por lo menos pudiese verle un momento… –porque a Law le mataba la incertidumbre. No tener noticias suyas era terriblemente doloroso porque reflejaba que no era nadie para Kid, que no se preocupaba por él. Y antes de que Shachi pudiera consolarle, una voz llamó al moreno a sus espaldas. Una voz ronca y profunda, una voz que conocía muy bien.

–Trafalgar –escuchó el moreno a sus espaldas, y como un rayo de sol en ese día tan gris, el nombrado se giró para ver a su adorado pelirrojo.

–E-Eustass-ya… –dijo con un hilo de voz, pues estaba tan feliz de verlo que sólo quería lanzarse entre sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás. Y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico estaba calado hasta los huesos. Llevaba el uniforme de su instituto y una cazadora de cuero, como esas que llevaban los rockeros de verdad. Su cabello, empapado hasta la raíz, caía hacia atrás sujeto con la cinta negra que siempre llevaba, y parecía que se lo había repeinado con gomina–. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

–He venido a buscarte –contestó sin pensar, y pronto se dio cuenta del malentendido que podía tener una frase como esa, y se corrigió nervioso y sonrojado–. Q-Quiero decir que, bueno, m-me dijeron que estabas con exámenes y quería interesarme… ¡Por tus notas, sí! –y se rascó la nuca mirando hacia otra parte–. No te he mandado ningún mensaje para no molestarte…

–G-Gracias por venir. Las notas han ido bien –ahora el sonrojado era Law. Qué estúpido se sentía creyendo esas semanas que Kid no quería volver a verle. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de confesarle su amor…

–B-Bueno, como hoy no vamos a ensayar… –comenzó el pelirrojo–. ¿T-Te apetece venir a mi casa y así te enseño una nueva partitura?

Al escuchar aquello, un extraño gemido de emoción se escapó por los labios del moreno, que rápidamente calló avergonzado. Pero… Pero estaba tremendamente feliz. Kid le había invitado a su casa. ¡A su casa! Iba a pasar la tarde con él, en su casa. Law estaba que no se lo creía, de verdad que tenía que estar soñando. El corazón se le iba a escapar por la garganta.

–¡C-Claro! –acertó a decir intentando frenar su emoción, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Una sonrisa que le sacó los colores al pelirrojo.

–Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –y agarró la muñeca del tatuado para salir a la calle a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que caía–. ¡Hasta otra, Heat!

Trafalgar giró su cara mientras era arrastrado por Kid a todo correr, y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico no había venido solo. Junto a él estaba Heat, el batería de su grupo, quien se despedía con la mano amablemente. Y a su lado, un desconcertado Shachi que se había quedado solo tiritando de frío. ¡Se había olvidado por completo que su amigo estaba allí! Bueno… Esa noche le llamaría para disculparse.

Heat, cuando vio cómo la parejita salía del recinto escolar en dirección a la boca de metro más cercana (porque él ya sabía el plan de antemano), se acomodó en el porche y sacó un cómic para esperar que la lluvia amainase, pues él también estaba empapado y no quería mojarse más, aunque la sensación del frío calando sus huesos le gustaba.

–¿E-Ese es el nuevo cómic de _One Piece_? –preguntó Shachi con timidez, pues era su cómic favorito, pero no conocía al chico que lo tenía en su poder.

–Sí –respondió el peli-azul con su tranquila y monótona voz sin apartar su vista del castaño que tenía delante temblando de frío. Era un chico… Muy guapo–. ¿Quieres leerlo?

Shachi asintió feliz, y cuando se iba a poner a su lado para leer la primera página, Heat lo agarró del brazo y lo colocó justo delante de él. Lo encerró en su abrigo, subiendo la cremallera hasta el cuello del castaño para darle un poco de calor. Y colocó el cómic delante de sus narices a una altura aceptable para él, pues era más bajito. Y a Shachi se le paró el corazón en ese preciso instante. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo ese chico!? ¡Si no le conocía de nada! ¡Y-Y encima estaban delante de todo el mundo! Los colores aparecieron en sus redondeadas mejillas dándole un aspecto muy dulce. Pero sus mejillas ardieron de verdad cuando Heat se colocó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro para poder leer también, acariciando levemente una mejilla con la otra.

–¿Estás bien así? –preguntó con esa voz tan monótona, pero con un tono levemente más cariñoso que el castaño no pasó por alto.

Y no pudo responder, porque de verdad se sentía mejor. Aunque el abrigo estuviera mojado por fuera, por dentro era calentito como una manta de lana. Y tener al otro chico tan cerca… Le ponía nervioso, pero era una sensación que extrañamente le gustaba. Así que Shachi sólo se puso más rojo, y se mordió el labio inferior obligándose a centrarse en la lectura, algo que los ojos de Heat percibieron. Y una media sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro.

Después de un curioso viaje de 15 minutos en metro, después de calarse hasta la ropa interior, los muchachos llegaron hasta la casa de Kid. Un bloque de edificios sin nada remarcable en el que todas las viviendas eran iguales. Antes de abrir la puerta, Kid le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Trafalgar, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara parcialmente y le respondiera con otra sonrisa. La llave abrió la puerta, y el sonido de la cerradura no pudo competir con los frenéticos latidos que marcaban ambos corazones.


	6. El beso

Los muchachos entraron en el apartamento, dejando los zapatos en el hall para no manchar el piso de barro. Tras un breve pasillo, llegaron al salón, la habitación más amplia de la casa. No era muy grande, pero el piso en sí no lo era. Serían unos 50m2, que para dos personas se hacían algo escasos, pero podían vivir. El pasillo continuaba hasta la cocina, dos habitaciones y, al fondo del mismo, el cuarto de baño. Apenas entró en el salón, Trafalgar supo que allí vivía Kid. Era una sensación extraña, pero se notaba en el ambiente. Todo estaba impregnado de su olor, ese característico aroma a desodorante deportivo que, aunque sonara extravagante, le gustaba sobremanera.

El salón se iluminaba naturalmente gracias a dos enormes ventanales en una de las paredes, pero como el día era tan gris, apenas entraba luz. El suelo de madera permanecía en toda la vivienda, y las paredes eran grises, lisas, sin ninguna diferenciación. Se notaba que era un piso de protección oficial. Un sofá de dos plazas y un sillón de color aguamarina resaltaban sobre aquella monocromía artificial, colocados delante de una pequeña mesa de té prefabricada con varias tablas de madera barnizada y unos bloques de hormigón, sobre la que descansaban varias revistas automovilísticas. La televisión, en cambio, sí que era de un tamaño considerable, situada encima de un aparador de madera de estilo retro con las esquinas redondeadas y varios cajones correderos. Al lado, colgadas en la pared, unas baldas de madera a juego con la mesita de té sostenían algunos libros y fotos. En el otro extremo, al fondo de la sala, una mesa de madera cuadrada con cuatro sillas sin decoración alguna. Y en una de las esquinas, resaltando sobre aquel marco algo triste y desangelado, la guitarra de Kid, esa joya azabache, brillante como un diamante. Law lo sabía, era la posesión más preciada del chico.

–Voy a preparar el baño –comentó el pelirrojo–. Te traeré también una muda limpia para echar esa a lavar –y el niño se perdió por el pasillo dejando a Law en el salón.

Sólo en la habitación, el tatuado se acercó al ventanal y dejó la mente en blanco mientras veía la lluvia caer. Los golpes de las gotas contra el cristal eran de lo más relajante, y por un instante, se imaginó acurrucado bajo una manta en el sofá al lado de Kid. Un rubor acusador apareció en sus mejillas, e internamente se reprendió. Habían ido allí a practicar con la guitarra, no a hacer manitas. Law se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose, ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de sentirse, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, el centro del universo del rockero. Ojalá pudiera ser el centro de atención de Kid. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? Trafalgar intentaba buscar una explicación lógica a sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no la encontraba. Eustass Kid era la perfección personificada, era alguien realmente especial. Igual no se medía dentro de los parámetros comunes y sociales que podían establecer la belleza, igual tenía un carácter algo duro, y desde luego que esa música que escuchaba provenía del mismísimo Infierno… Pero aun con todo, era perfecto a ojos de Law.

Había sido su primer amor, y el moreno juraba día tras día que sería el único. Porque esto que sentía era amor, debía serlo. Esa necesidad de verlo, esa necesidad de escucharlo y estar a su lado, esas ganas locas que tenía de perderse entre sus brazos y fundirse en un caluroso abrazo. Y si pudiese besar sus labios… Si pudiese, aunque sólo fuera un pico, un mínimo roce, sería inmensamente feliz. Trafalgar ya no necesitaba nada más. Era evidente que eso era amor, ¿no? No podía ser otra cosa.

El chico de sus sueños interrumpió, casualmente, la ensoñación del moreno con él.

–¿Por qué no te has quitado el abrigo? –preguntó el pelirrojo, pues Trafalgar aún seguía con la húmeda prenda puesta–. No te cortes, tú como en tu casa –le sonrió, y al tatuado se le cortó la respiración–. Toma, te he traído este chándal para que te cambies después de ducharte. Es mío, así que te irá un poco grande, pero no tenía otra cosa.

–M-Muchas gracias –balbuceó el ojeroso mientras acercaba sus manos a la ropa con intención de acariciar los dedos del pelirrojo, aunque sólo fuese de pasada. Pero no tuvo éxito–. B-Bueno, me voy a la d-ducha…

Y el tatuado se perdió por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo, pues estaba rojo de vergüenza por tener en su poder algo de Kid. Su característico olor inundaba la prenda, y eso sólo aceleraba el corazón del muchacho. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que se olvidó de colgar el abrigo en la entrada como le habían dicho y entró directamente al baño con él. Al desnudarse, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho, pero le dio tanta vergüenza salir a colgarlo que esperó a terminar la ducha para hacerlo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya vestido y aseado, Kid había preparado una sesión de cine: había hecho palomitas, había corrido las cortinas para que no entrase mucha luz, había apagado las de la propia habitación dejando únicamente una vela (¿perfumada?) en la mesita de té, y tenía una pila de películas en DVD para escoger. Él también se había cambiado, ahora vestía unos pantalones de baloncesto anchos y por la rodilla de color negro con detalles en rojo y una camiseta de manga larga negra también, pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a los incipientes músculos del muchacho. No, por favor, esa camiseta no. No llevaba su característica cinta en la cabeza, y ahora su cabello rojizo caía alborotado por toda su frente dándole un aspecto más salvaje. Y la sangre de Law comenzó a hervir.

–Ya sé que te he dicho que ensayaríamos con la guitarra, pero… –el pelirrojo comenzó a dudar, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo–. B-Bueno, se me ha r-roto una cuerda y no tengo otra para cambiar… Así que he p-pensado en ver una película… –y miró al tatuado con un rubor más que notable en sus mejillas–. ¡Si t-tú quieres, claro!

–¡C-Claro! –exclamó Trafalgar igual de nervioso, y le faltó tiempo para sentarse en el sofá junto a su amado, colocándose estratégicamente cerca, lo más cerca que pudiese sin que su presencia incomodase al rockero.

–Elige la que quieras –le ofreció el chico–. Yo ya las he visto todas.

El ojeroso agarró tímidamente la pila de películas y comenzó a buscar una de su agrado. Todas las cintas eran de miedo o de asesinatos, un género que no le gustaba especialmente, pero haría de tripas corazón sólo por una vez si con ello podía estar junto a Kid. Al final se decidió por una de un maníaco asesino en serie que mataba en sueños, bastante conocida. Al entregar la cinta escogida al pelirrojo, éste sonrió al verla, pues era una de sus favoritas, y sin esperar más la puso en el reproductor.

Conforme avanzaba la película, Trafalgar se encogía más y más en su asiento. Si tuviese una manta en su poder, simplemente se la pondría en la cabeza para no ver nada. Pero allí no había ninguna manta, así que se tuvo que consolar con un cojín que apretaba con fuerza a la vez que cerraba los ojos cuando alguien moría. Esa noche no dormiría, desde luego. Intentaba no parecer asustado, pues cuando ojeaba a Kid discretamente, éste sonreía estúpidamente, como si fuese él quien asesinaba y disfrutaba tanto con ello como el propio loco protagonista. La tormenta no tenía visos de acabar, y a cada relámpago o trueno que se escuchaba en el exterior, un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del moreno.

Al terminar el film, Law ya no podía más. Había hundido su rostro en las rodillas mientras, rodeándolas con sus brazos, apretaba el cojín con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le habían vuelto rojos. Y aunque intentó colocarse decentemente cuando Kid apagó el DVD, no lo pasó por alto. El tatuado le esquivaba la mirada, incómodo, intentando esconder unos llorosos ojos que, a pesar de haberse contenido, no pudo evitar mientras veía el rostro de aquel espeluznante asesino.

–¿Trafalgar? –le llamó el pelirrojo algo preocupado–. ¿Estás bien?

–S-Sí –corrió a contestar el moreno, secando torpemente sus ojos y esgrimiendo una sonrisa tan falsa como las monedas de chocolate–. P-Perdón, Eustass-ya…

–¿Por qué no me has dicho que no querías ver la película? –inquirió el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Law, algo que hizo que este último se tensara–. Podríamos haber hecho otra cosa…

–P-Pero Eustass-ya quería ver una película… –esgrimió el tatuado apartando la vista del chico. Daba igual que esta noche no pudiera dormir por culpa de aquel asesino sanguinario, daba igual porque a Kid le gustaba. Y Trafalgar estaba dispuesto a sufrir un par de horas sólo por ver al pelirrojo feliz.

–Trafalgar –le volvió a llamar Kid, esta vez de forma más autoritaria, pero el moreno continuó sin mirarle. No se atrevía, de verdad que no se atrevía. Había preocupado al pelirrojo, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás–. Trafalgar, mírame.

Pero éste no le hizo caso y mantuvo sus ojos apartados de los ambarinos del muchacho. Ahora tenía más ganas de llorar, pero aguantó estoicamente. Eustass, ligeramente molesto porque el otro no le miraba, respiró hondo y se lanzó. Con una de sus manos, agarró la barbilla de Law y le obligó a levantar la cara, haciendo fuerza pero controlándose para no lastimarle. Law no pudo evitar alzar la vista, encarando al pelirrojo con sus metálicos orbes llenos de lágrimas contenidas que amenazaban con escaparse de un momento a otro. Kid le estaba mirando de una forma tan intensa… Tan intensa que le iba a devorar. Como en ese fatídico sueño…

En cuestión de segundos, la mente de Trafalgar voló fantaseando de nuevo con ese sueño. En su imaginación, Kid también le estaba tocando como ahora, también estaba tan cerca de él como ahora, y también tenía los ojos acuosos de la emoción, como ahora. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, taladrando su pecho con tanta rapidez que juraba que Kid podía escucharlo también. Un suspiro se escapó entre los carnosos labios del moreno, perdiéndose en la infinidad de los ambarinos ojos que tenía delante, sintiendo como le devoraban a cada segundo que pasaba, notando como su interior ardía en llamas de las ganas que tenía de estar junto a él.

Una lágrima incontrolable se deslizó solitaria por la tostada mejilla del tatuado, esos ojos tan hambrientos le quemaban como hierro ardiendo. Y Kid, con una delicadeza extraña en él, deslizó su blanca mano desde la barbilla hasta la nuca del moreno, acercándole más todavía hacia sí. A Trafalgar se le iba a partir el corazón, en un momento u otro acabaría infartando. Tan cerca de Kid, tan cerca de _su_ Kid… Y de sus labios. Por favor, sólo un roce. No pedía más. Si le estaba devorando con la mirada, ¿por qué no lo hacía con la boca? ¿A qué esperaba? Por favor, Kid, por favor.

Inconscientemente, Law movió sus labios llamando al pelirrojo, susurrando su nombre en silencio, permaneciendo mudo porque ni las palabras salían de su garganta. Con su corazón bombeando tan rápido, con sus ojos fijos en los del rockero, y con sus labios tan cerca… Sólo un beso, por favor.

Ese movimiento de labios no se le escapó a Eustass. No podía apartar la vista de Trafalgar, de sus brillantes ojos metalizados, de sus sonrosadas mejillas, y de sus carnosos labios temblorosos. Los había leído, había leído los labios de Trafalgar y éstos habían pronunciado su nombre. No necesitaba nada más para entrar en acción, para que su lento cerebro reaccionara despertando esa parte dentro de él que le volvía salvaje, esa parte que intentaba controlar con todas sus fuerzas cuando estaba con Trafalgar. Porque de verdad que lo quería devorar allí mismo, ahora mismo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, viendo que el moreno permanecía estático sin quejarse tampoco por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, se lanzó desde lo más alto de un rascacielos y sin paracaídas hacia la profundidad desconocida que albergaban los labios de Law. El esperado beso fue algo que el moreno no se podía imaginar. El pelirrojo era demasiado rudo, demasiado pasional, demasiado… Kid. Trafalgar, que nunca se había besado con nadie, no podía competir con la frenética lengua del rockero, que se movía inquieta por toda su boca. Intentaba perseguirla con la suya, pero era inútil. Su torpeza debido a la inexperiencia era demasiado grande. Nunca había tenido atracción o interés por el amor, pero cuando conoció a Kid, decidió guardarse su primer beso para él. Y Trafalgar se lo había imaginado más dulce, como un leve roce de labios, como un beso de princesa de cuento.

Las fuertes manos del pelirrojo se aferraron con más intensidad al cuerpo del tatuado, una en la nuca presionando para hacer el beso más íntimo, y la otra en la cintura para atraer ese dulce y tierno cuerpo al suyo. Law, al notar ese contacto tan desvergonzado, sintió como le faltaba la respiración, como su sangre se agolpaba en su cerebro impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Torpemente, temblando por los nervios pero también por la incipiente excitación, Law acercó sus manos a la camiseta de Kid, agarrándose a los laterales de ésta porque ni por asomo se atrevería a pasar los brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo. Ni en sus mejores sueños.

Así como estaban, devorándose mutuamente de una forma salvaje, Law comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Quería más de Kid, pero lo quería en una menor dosis. Esa impaciencia, ese salvajismo exacerbado, esa pasión descontrolada, esa furia contenida… De verdad que a Law se le iba la cabeza. Era demasiado para su primera vez. Obligado por la falta de oxígeno, Trafalgar se alejó unos centímetros de los labios del pelirrojo para recobrar el aliento aunque sólo fuera unos segundos. Entonces, Eustass abrió los ojos algo molesto por la interrupción, pero se quedó petrificado al ver a Law de esa guisa.

El tatuado estaba completamente rojo, un rojo casi febril, con sus preciosos ojos plateados envueltos en una finísima película acuosa de excitación que los hacía más brillantes si cabe, y con unos temblorosos, carnosos y húmedos labios por los que discurría un finísimo hilo de saliva que los hacía más apetecibles todavía. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del rockero, Law estaba demasiado sexy y él no era conocido por su paciencia, precisamente.

–Eus-tass-ya… –gimoteó el ojeroso escondiendo su rostro con la camiseta del pelirrojo, pues sus manos aún la agarraban–. N-No tan r-rápido…

–Lo siento… –se disculpó el chico agachando la cabeza como un cachorro que había hecho algo mal. Pero bastante se estaba conteniendo, bastante estaba aguantando para no arrancarle la ropa al moreno y follárselo en todas las habitaciones de la casa y en todas las posturas posibles–. Es que me gustas mucho, Trafalgar…

Y el corazoncito de Law, que ya de por sí estaba aguantando estoicamente por no detenerse, dejó de latir al escuchar aquello. ¿Eustass-ya acababa de confesarle su amor? No podía ser cierto, tenía que estar en un sueño. El moreno alzó la vista con los ojos abiertos como platos, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. “Me gustas mucho, Trafalgar”. “Me gustas mucho, Trafalgar”. “Me gustas mucho, Trafalgar”… La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, martilleando su cerebro y haciendo que Law se pusiera aún más nervioso. Ahí estaba Kid, mirándole fijamente con esos potentes orbes dorados que tantos suspiros le provocaban.

–Me gustas mucho, Trafalgar –volvió a repetir el pelirrojo, como queriendo confirmar lo que acababa de decir. Y la mano que descansaba en la nuca se deslizó hasta la mejilla del moreno en una dulce caricia–. Mucho.

Ahora sí, la consciencia de Law abandonó su cuerpo y las fuerzas le fallaron. Se había quedado completamente fuera de juego con esa confesión, había sido un golpe directo a su pobre corazoncito enfermo de amor. El moreno se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Kid, agarrándose como podía a ese perfecto cuerpo esculpido por los más hábiles dioses. Estaba tan extasiado, tan feliz que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su amor era correspondido. ¡Su amor era correspondido! Por mucho que se lo repitiera, no era capaz de asimilar tal cosa. Kid… Su querido y adorado Kid también le quería. En realidad no le había dicho que le quería, sino que le gustaba mucho, pero a oídos de Law significaba lo mismo.

–P-Perdóname, Eustass-ya… –susurró el tatuado con un hilo de voz contra el pecho de éste–. Y-Yo… Bueno… E-Es mi p-primera vez y no sé cómo…

Y el nombrado alzó la mandíbula del moreno al escuchar aquello. ¿De verdad era su primera vez? ¿De verdad alguien como Law era virgen? ¿De verdad iba a ser él el primero en probar esa dulce y aterciopelada piel? ¿De verdad iba a ser él quien escuchara sus primeros gemidos de placer? Un pinchazo directo en la entrepierna del pelirrojo le indicó que su cuerpo no aguantaba más, tenía que hacerlo suyo de una vez.

–Vamos a mi habitación –dijo el muchacho con voz queda, profunda, como de un animal en celo, aunque en verdad lo estaba. Y agarró a un sorprendido Law por el brazo para perderse por el pasillo a una velocidad más acelerada de lo normal.

–¡Es-Espera Eustass-yaaaa! –exclamó el moreno inútilmente, pues Kid estaba más que convencido en ir. Law no se refería al sexo, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en tener sexo con Kid. Se estaba refiriendo a los besos, ¡a los besos!

Y por decimocuarta vez ese día, el corazón de Law dejó de latir al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Kid cerrarse a sus espaldas.


	7. K.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nasty things between Kid and Law, but bad end I suppose?

–¡E-Eustass-ya…! –gimoteó Law de nuevo, pues era lo único que salía de su boca desde hacía un buen rato–. ¡E-En la oreja no…!

Por mucho que se revolviese, el moreno no conseguía zafarse del abrazo de Kid. Aunque en realidad tampoco luchaba con mucha insistencia, más bien intentaba mantener la compostura a pesar de haber perdido ya el sentido del espacio y del tiempo. A cada beso, a cada caricia del pelirrojo, Trafalgar se perdía más y más en el mundo hasta ahora desconocido del placer carnal. Pero no podía evitarlo, Kid era… Kid era maravillosamente maravilloso.

El tatuado, completamente desnudo y tumbado sobre la cama del rockero, se agarraba como podía a las sábanas y al almohadón, que para incitarle más aún, estaban impregnadas con el aroma de Kid. Por su parte, el pelirrojo, también desnudo, estaba tumbado a su lado, de perfil, sujetando a su fantástica presa por la cintura mientras atacaba con su experta lengua una y otra vez. No pensaba darle un respiro.

El húmedo músculo se paseaba con total libertad por ese largo cuello de cisne del que hacía gala Law, sin atreverse a cometer la osadía de marcarlo como a una vulgar pieza de ganado, deslizándose también por la oreja temblorosa y adornada con dos brillantes aros de oro, que tintineaban al contacto con ésta. Y cada vez que Law la notaba, cada vez que Law la sentía, se estremecía de placer entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, quien atacaba de nuevo y con más insistencia al percibir así al moreno.

–Joder… Trafalgar –comentaba Kid cuando la pelvis del tatuado se movía inconscientemente y se frotaban sus miembros, erectos ambos y sin recibir atención alguna, situación que no podrían mantener mucho tiempo, por lo menos Kid–. Eres delicioso…

Ante ese comentario claramente con doble sentido, Law no pudo más que ponerse rojo como un tomate y dejar que los finos labios del pelirrojo le besasen con ese ímpetu y esas ganas que le caracterizaban. Porque en verdad que Kid lo estaba devorando, se lo estaba comiendo con patatas y salsa barbacoa. Trafalgar rodeó con sus temblorosos brazos el cuello del rockero, mostrándole que se entregaba a él, que lo tenía a su merced. Y era cierto, porque Law no quería otra cosa que estar con Kid aunque tuviese que hacer cosas para las que nadie le había preparado… Pero Law estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer feliz a Kid. Si su padre se pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su habitación con sir Crocodlile… Tan malo no podía ser, ¿no?

Pero de la teoría a la práctica hay un trecho.

–Joder… No aguanto más –dijo el pelirrojo claramente sofocado, había llegado a su límite.

Trafalgar puso cara de no entender cuando el muchacho se levantó de la cama y rebuscó entre su cómoda una pequeña caja de cartón escondida bajo su ropa interior. El moreno se incorporó y se sentó en la mullida superficie, tapándose pudorosamente con las sábanas su entrepierna, de la que ya salía líquido preseminal. Claro que se había masturbado pensando en Kid, pero imaginárselo y tenerlo allí delante eran situaciones completamente diferentes. El chico regresó de vuelta a la cama y descubrió el interior de la caja: varios preservativos, un bote de lubricante y un _plug_ anal. Aunque claro, Law sólo reconoció los preservativos, puesto que el lubricante le pareció pomada, y del vibrador ya sí que no tenía ni idea.

Eustass se humedeció bien los dedos con el espeso líquido incoloro, y también lo esparció por el consolador de plástico. Éste tenía una extraña forma alargada pero cónica, de color violeta, y con un tope en la base. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del moreno cuando vio que el pelirrojo lo embadurnaba de pomada. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con _eso_?

–Ponte a cuatro patas, Trafalgar –habló Kid con voz queda, intentando controlar sus impulsos. Se había propuesto hacer las cosas bien con Law, no quería joderla con él, así que por mucho que su polla le doliera y tuviera al moreno desnudo y a cuatro patas, totalmente expuesto en su cama, se controlaría–. Vamos a empezar.

–¿Q-Qué vas a hacer, E-Eustass-ya…? –preguntó el nombrado con un hilo de voz, y se cubrió también en torso con la sábana. Sus alarmas internas comenzaban a funcionar.

–No te preocupes, este lubricante lleva anestésico para paliar el dolor –contestó el pelirrojo, ignorando la pregunta del otro. Pero eso no tranquilizó al muchacho, al contrario. Cuando Kid alzó la vista después de preparar el juguete concienzudamente, se encontró a un temeroso Law escondido bajo las sábanas–. No te escondas, Trafalgar. Ven, mírame.

–¿Q-Qué vas a hacer, E-Eustass-ya? –repitió la pregunta el tatuado sacando la cabeza de debajo de las mantas con timidez. Estaba muerto de miedo, y de vergüenza.

–Ven aquí, Trafalgar –dijo el rockero, y extendió sus brazos esperando a que el otro se acercase para abrazarlo. Después de mucho dudar, Law se aproximó hasta Kid para recibir el abrazo, pero sin dejar las sábanas–. Es normal estar asustado, pero quiero que sepas que no te haré daño. No haremos nada que no quieras hacer, y si te duele, pararé –Law se destapó la cara para mirar directamente a Kid, esas palabras le habían vuelto a turbar–. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte, Trafalgar.

Y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, cálido, dulce. Un beso como los que Law quería, de cuento de hadas. La sábana comenzó a resbalar dejando al descubierto el tostado cuerpo del moreno, un cuerpo frágil, suave y delicado como el de una princesa. Pero claro, Law jamás se vería como una de ellas a pesar de reconocer que Kid era su príncipe azul. Porque de verdad que aquel desastre de chico le volvía cada día más loco. Cada día se enamoraba un poquito más del pelirrojo, cada día se quedaba prendado por él. Las poderosas manos del rockero se sometían a aquel preciado cuerpo que era ambrosía de dioses, acariciando esa piel color canela tan deliciosa.

–Sé que estás asustado –susurró el pelirrojo con su ronca voz al oído de Trafalgar, consiguiendo que se estremeciera. Ah, cómo le gustaba esa voz tan profunda–, pero prometo no hacerte daño. Es la mejor forma que tengo de demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas, Law.

Un suspiro demasiado notorio se escapó por los labios del moreno al escuchar a Kid pronunciar su nombre. Nunca hubiese imaginado que sonase tan bien en sus labios. Que le llamase por su nombre y no por su apellido era… Era tan fantástico, tan sobrecogedor. Eustass creyó que Trafalgar ronroneaba entre sus brazos como un gatito mimoso, y casi pierde los estribos porque de verdad que quería empalarlo de una buena vez.

Con algo de reticencia, y muerto de vergüenza, Trafalgar acabó cediendo y se colocó a cuatro sobre la cama de Kid. Éste se quedó embobado unos segundos admirando las espectaculares vistas que tenía delante de sus narices, y sólo cuando pudo encerrar a la parte salvaje de su ser se decidió a intervenir. En cuando sus níveas manos tocaron la aterciopelada piel de Trafalgar, éste dio un pequeño respingo de lo más adorable. Eustass se colocó detrás del moreno, acariciando con sus gruesos dedos cada poro, cada parte y cada pliegue de la tersa dermis que se le antojaba tan apetecible. Law intentaba aguantar el tipo, aunque no podía evitar suspirar con cada caricia y cada beso que el pelirrojo le regalaba en la espalda o la nuca. Se estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

–Voy a meter un dedo para que veas cómo se siente –dijo el pelirrojo, y después de lubricar bien la entrada del ojeroso, introdujo su dedo corazón controlando sus ímpetus depravados. Law se removió incómodo ante esa intrusión–­. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

–Es… Extraño –contestó el moreno, pues encontraba pocos calificativos a esa nueva sensación. No le dolía, pero tampoco era algo agradable. Trafalgar sentía que ese dedo no tenía que estar allí dentro, sobraba. Como futuro cirujano, estaba interesado en la anatomía y el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, y por eso se le hacía tan incómodo. Por eso, y porque en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Pero cuando Kid movió el dedo en su interior, cuando lo notó hurgar, instintivamente se tensó tanto que apretó con fuerza sus paredes consiguiendo un aullido de molestia del pelirrojo–. ¡N-No lo muevas, E-Eustass-ya…!

–¡Oye! –se quejó el rockero, pues creía que de tanta presión acabaría sin dedo–. Relájate, Trafalgar. Así sólo te dolerá más.

Law se sintió terriblemente mal por haber hecho enfadar a su amado Kid, pero no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba temblando como un corderito rodeado por una manada de lobos. No quería enfadar a Kid, no quería sacarle una mueca de asco o desprecio. Law quería que le sonriera, que le dedicase graciosas miradas como cuando ensayaban, o simplemente que le abrazara. Claro que se moría de ganas por probar esos labios de nuevo, claro que se moría de ganas por permanecer en la cama del pelirrojo durante toda la noche… Pero su estúpida torpeza lo estaba estropeando todo. Un acuciante dolor en el pecho apareció desgarrándole por dentro, y si ya de por sí estaba asustado, ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Abochornado, enterró su rostro en la almohada para ocultar el sofoco que tenía.

–L-Lo siento mucho, E-Eustass-ya… –susurró el ojeroso contra la almohada, hincando las uñas en ésta, con la voz entrecortada por el incipiente llanto–. P-Perdóname, Eustass-ya…

–¡V-Venga, venga, T-Trafalgar! –se alarmó el pelirrojo mientras le colocaba entre sus brazos y éste enterraba la cara en su pecho de porcelana–. N-No es culpa tuya, tranquilo…

–P-Pero Eustass-ya… –gimoteaba el moreno, era lo único comprensible que salía de sus labios. Se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Kid, manteniendo su cara a buen recaudo para que el pelirrojo no pudiera verle–. L-Lo siento…

–Es normal que estés asustado –le consoló el rockero como mejor pudo, acariciando sus finos cabellos de color obsidiana–, pero te prometo que no te haré ningún daño. No me perdonaría jamás herirte, Trafalgar –y ante esas palabras, Law alzó la vista con algo de reticencia para mirar a los ojos a Kid–. Eso sería un pecado mortal.

Esas dulces palabras calaron en el tierno corazoncito de Law y le sonrojaron como fruta madura. Kid no pudo resistirse a tan inocente reacción y le dio un casto beso para calmarlo más aún. Con la timidez que le caracterizaba, Trafalgar respondió buscando los labios del pelirrojo, esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Y al beso siguieron leves caricias y carantoñas en las que Kid recorría con la nariz las mejillas y el desnudo cuello de cisne del moreno, sacándole algunas risillas adorables.

–¿Estás más tranquilo? –preguntó el muchacho, quería asegurarse de que Trafalgar estaba relajado para poder continuar, porque _tenía_ que continuar. El ojeroso asintió en silencio algo ruborizado–. ¿Quieres… Continuar?

Law se tensó al escuchar la pregunta y escondió sus ojos de la intensa mirada de Eustass. Tenía un dilema enorme, porque, por un lado, quería continuar ya que sentía un calor consumiéndole internamente, pero por otro lado, estaba asustadísimo. Al agachar la vista, sus metálicos orbes se posaron sin querer en el miembro del pelirrojo, el cual le saludaba descaradamente duro como una piedra, y se ruborizó desde las orejas a los pies. Seguro que Kid estaba sufriendo mucho por estar así tanto tiempo y sin tocarse… Y todo por su culpa… Con esa acusadora idea en mente, Trafalgar asintió de nuevo. Lo único que quería era estar con Kid, hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para que él estuviera cómodo y a gusto sin importar nada más, aunque tuviera que sufrir lo que no estaba escrito.

–Vamos, ponte de nuevo como antes –le ordenó el pelirrojo de la forma más dulce que podía, no sin antes regalarle de nuevo otro beso tan dulce como sus palabras–. Pararé si no estás cómodo, te lo prometo, Trafalgar.

El moreno obedeció como un buen chico, aunque temblaba como un cachorrito. Hundió la cara en la almohada repitiendo el ritual anterior, y, como antes, también se sobresaltó cuando sintió un dedo profanar su virginal entrada. Arañó la almohada y aguantó las ganas de llorar, repitiéndose internamente que todo esto lo hacía por y para Kid. Sólo por él.

–Voy a moverlo, ¿vale? –habló el muchacho, y tras no obtener respuesta del ojeroso, comenzó con el movimiento, lento y cuidadoso. Introducía su falange hasta casi la totalidad, para luego sacarla pero no del todo para que la entrada no se cerrase de nuevo. También la movía en círculos para agrandar la zona–. ¿Estás bien, Trafalgar?

–S-Sí… –gimoteó el ojeroso como pudo, pues sentía sus mejillas arder sólo de escuchar la voz de Kid mientras le tocaba tan indecentemente. Se mordió el labio inferior para acallar sus incipientes jadeos, que no sabía si calificar de placer o de miedo. Porque, por mucho que aquello le gustase, no dejaba de temblar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, estaba seguro de ello.

Al escuchar la afirmativa, el pelirrojo continuó con su labor algo más tranquilo al saber que Law estaba bien. Porque no lo parecía, le temblaban las piernas como a un corderillo. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por él, pero verlo así, sentir cómo se derretía entre sus manos y oír su respiración agitada, le ponía muy cachondo. Mucho. Su polla hacía rato que le mandaba señales, punzadas de dolor por la impaciencia, por sentir tal excitación y no hacer nada para solventarlo. Estaba listo para entrar en acción desde que había arrastrado a Law a su habitación, pues había sido como un resorte y enseguida se había puesto a tono. Y tenerlo en su cama de esa guisa… Era demasiado para un descerebrado como él.

Kid notaba la calidez que emanaba de su tostado cuerpo, la notaba perfectamente en la yema de su dedo, ese dedo que se movía inquieto por la entrada del moreno. Era tan estrecho… Era jodidamente estrecho, perfecto, cálido y húmedo. ¿Cómo coño iba a aguantar más? Si había hecho lo imposible por contenerse, ¡por mantener sus ansias bien resguardadas y a cubierto! Pero Trafalgar Law le volvía loco, le perdía. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en el escenario antes de las vacaciones de verano, desde el momento en que abrió su dulce boca para cantar una melodía increíble, suave y aterciopelada como él, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Ya no aguantaba más… ¡Joder, su polla iba a reventar!

Con algo de prisa, el pelirrojo sacó el dedo del interior del moreno para introducir el juguete. Law sintió un leve escalofrío al ver que Kid había sacado su dedo tan rápido, y muerto de vergüenza, levantó la vista de la almohada para ver qué pasaba a sus espaldas. Y lo que vio le provocó pánico, el más absoluto pánico. Allí estaba su adorado Kid con un extraño juguete entre las manos, un juguete embadurnado en un gelatinoso líquido transparente. Si eso servía para lo que creía que servía… No. Definitivamente no. Meter un dedo era una cosa… Pero meter _eso_ … ¡No, no y no!

­­­­­­­–E-Eustass-ya, ¿para q-qué…? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero ni siquiera pudo acabar. Kid le había, literalmente, empalado con aquel objeto de plástico. Y nunca jamás había experimentado tal dolor. Nunca.

Le había, definitivamente, partido por la mitad. Le había trinchado como a un pavo en el horno. Y el fino y delicado cuerpo de Law no pudo aguantar algo así. No pudo con tanta bestialidad, que a fin de cuentas era la característica principal de su querido pelirrojo. Sintiendo un agudo dolor en su parte baja, sintiendo como aquel vibrador se abría camino arrasando con todo a su paso, sintiendo como se iban desgarrando lentamente sus músculos… El pobre moreno se desmayó sin poder soportarlo más. Estaba K.O.

Kid vio como el cuerpo sin sentido del ojeroso caía sobre la cama de malas maneras, y después de más de veinte segundos analizando la situación, se atrevió a acercarse al moreno y zarandearlo levemente a ver si despertaba. Porque esto era nuevo, nunca le había pasado nada así. Nunca.

–¿T-Trafalgar? –le llamó con algo de reticencia, dubitativo. Con cuidado, movió uno de sus hombros para darle la vuelta, pues había caído bocabajo, y pudo comprobar en riguroso directo que el chico se había desmayado de dolor. Y ahora fue él quien entró en pánico.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Tenía que despertarlo? ¿O Law se despertaría pasado un tiempo, como si hubiese caído dormido? ¿Tenía que sacarle el _plug_ del interior o sería peor? ¿Tenía que vestirlo o era mejor que permaneciese desnudo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ!?

Como un pollo sin cabeza, Kid corría por toda su habitación mientras el pánico se adueñaba de él. De vez en cuando miraba a Trafalgar, miraba su cuerpo sin sentido encima de su cama, con el vibrador todavía dentro porque ni siquiera se había atrevido a sacarlo… Por si acaso… Aunque peor ya no podía ir. Hasta su enorme erección se había bajado al ver aquello. Con lo cachondo que estaba… Joder, ¿¡en qué momento pensó que era buena idea robar aquel juguete cuando esa mujer vino a dar una clase sobre orientación sexual al instituto!? Lo mejor era llamar a Killer… ¡Eso es, Killer! Su mejor amigo, él sabría qué hacer. Casi tropezándose por el camino de los nervios, el pelirrojo rebuscó su móvil por los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con él. Y marcó el número del rubio sin dudar, se lo había aprendido de memoria. Y sus esperanzas acabaron por el suelo al saltar el buzón de voz. Mierda… Ahora recordaba que estaba en el cine con Penguin…

Joder, ¿¡qué más podía salirle mal ese día!?


End file.
